PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond
PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond (Japanese: ポケパーク2 ＢＷ ビヨンド・ザ・ワールド Poké Park 2: BW - Beyond the World) is a new game upcoming for the Wii. It is a sequel to the first game PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure. Unlike the previous game, however, the player is now able to control Pikachu, Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott. Also, the attractions have been enhanced so that four players and cooperate and compete. In the game you are also able to change friends during battle mode unlike in the previous game, but their also is areas where Pokemon will let you ride on them like Tepig on the Mandibuzz.(These are actually true facts) Plot Very little is known about the plot, but it is revealed that the four friends, Pikachu, Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig are able to dwell in the PokéPark, and a place called Wish Park. Playable Characters (Story Mode) Another thing that sets PokéPark 2 away from the previous game is that there are four playable Pokemon as compared to just Pikachu. They are listed below: * Pikachu: Pikachu's moves are Thunderbolt and Quick Attack. Pikachu doesn't seem to have any special abilities besides his unique attacks and that he can carry small Pokemon and items. * Snivy: Snivy's known move is Leaf Tornado, which can be used to increase the height of his jumps and access normally unreachable places. * Tepig: Tepig's known attack is Flame Charge which could be used to destroy large boulders that act as unbreakable obstacles for the other Pokemon. * Oshawott: Oshawott's known attack is Water Gun which seems to only help the player in battle. However, Oshawott has the ability to swim in large bodies of water that the other Pokemon cannot cross. Attractions Similar to the previous game, PokéPark 2 also has attractions located in Wish Park. However, unlike its predecessor, only Pikachu, Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott are playable. You can also play with three other friends. Pokémon Gallery PokéPark 2 Logo.png PokéPark 2 Image 1.png PokéPark 2 Image 2.png PokéPark 2 Image 3.png PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 01.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 02.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 03.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 04.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 05.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 06.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 07.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 08.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 09.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 10.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 11.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 12.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 13.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 14.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 15.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 16.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 17.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 18.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 19.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 20.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 21.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 22.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 23.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 24.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 25.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 26.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 27.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 28.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 29.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 30.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 31.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 32.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 33.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 34.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 35.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 36.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 37.jpg PokéPark 2- Beyond the World 38.jpg